Fall in Confusion
by Shin Sedai
Summary: Mengejar impian menjadi seorang penulis atau orang yang terpuruk akan cintanya? Hanya sekadar kehidupan remaja yang dipenuhi imajinasi.


Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, bisa dibilang kalau keluargaku termasuk keluarga yang juga disegani di Jepang. Tempat tinggalku ada di Distrik Shinjuku, Kota Tokyo. Rumah besar bertingkat dua itu adalah rumahku. Kamarku sendiri berada di lantai dua, di dekat balkon.

Aku adalah putri sulung dari dua bersaudara. Adik perempuanku bernama Hanabi, dia sudah menginjak kelas dua SMP. Aku sendiri hanya tinggal memiliki seorang orang tua tunggal, yaitu Ayahku. Sedangkan Ibuku sudah meninggal semenjak Hanabi baru genap berumur setahun.

Sudah lama sekali, sudah dua tahun lebih aku menginjak SMA Konoha. Tapi, entah mengapa terasa begitu singkat. Aku sudah berada di kelas tiga sekarang. Akhirnya, memang sudah lama sekali aku menunggu untuk menjadi seorang senior. Begitu lama, hingga aku tak sadar kalau mungkin sebentar lagi aku tinggal menunjuk Universitas apa yang akan kupilih.

Namun, sebelum beberapa bulan ke depan berjalan. Aku harus bisa memanfaatkan detik-detik yang tersisa dengan baik. Dan... kurasa yang lebih penting adalah menyelesaikan masalah yang ada selama aku SMA.

Ketika aku memakai kata-kata yang begitu kaku, aku harap ada orang yang tak heran. Aku sudah begitu lama terjun ke dunia tulis-menulis. Denotasi dan konotasi adalah hal yang mulai kukuasai sejak aku masih SMP. Bahkan, impianku di masa depan adalah menjadi seorang Penulis.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mewujudkan cita-cita seperti itu? Aku adalah gadis tanpa bakat. Ketika aku melihat banyak teman SMP-ku dulu banyak memiliki bakat luar biasa, iri melihat mereka mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan dan semangat dari teman-teman yang lain. Hanya kata-kata ' _andai aku bisa seperti itu'_ yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Karena sekarang mengejar impian memasuki Fakultas Sastra adalah targetku, jadi entah mengapa aku menerapkan keseriusan sejak kelas tiga ini. Sebagai seorang yang suka menulis, kadang di kepalaku berputar-putar banyak imajinasi tentang cerita yang akan kutulis.

Mulai dari genre Persahabatan, Percintaan, sampai Pembunuhan aku pikirkan. Aku tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan cerita. Dari cerita klasik sampai cerita yang begitu modern. Segala referensi acuan sebagai pedomanku terletak rapi di rak buku terbuka di dalam kamarku. Rasanya sudah banyak sekali cerita yang telah aku tulis.

Akan tetapi, sekarang bukan cerita-cerita yang tertera di depan _laptop_ -ku yang membuat pikiranku uring-uringan. Namun, dua buah dokumen dari _flashdisk_ -ku yang membuat pikiranku kalut. Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku membaca keduanya. Tapi, rasa khawatir yang begitu membuncah ini belum juga sirna, malah semakin bertambah besar.

Kini, salah satu dokumen itu telah kubuka tepat di depan wajahku. Mataku terus menelusuri setiap kata-kata itu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

 _Kenapa diriku selalu memikirkan laki-laki itu? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sampai dia tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku?_

 _Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa harus dia?_

 _Hatiku tidak tenang jika sehari saja tanpa berteguran dengannya, tanpa melihat senyum serta tawanya, dan tanpa bercanda atau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya._

 _Aku begitu kagum dengan pendirian dan semangat yang dimilikinya._

 _Aku tahu bahwa masih ada laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya, tapi aku menganggap dirinya berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Entah kenapa, ada saja sifat atau perilakunya yang mirip dengan orang-orang terdekatku, sehingga aku merasa nyaman dan aman jika berada didekatnya._

 _Senyumnya yang polos mengembang begitu saja, walaupun dia sedang mengidap penyakit yang cukup parah. Aku begitu kagum dengan semangat hidup yang dimilikinya. Aku iri... Laki-laki itu saja bisa begitu bersemangat saat menjalankan hidup, lantas kenapa aku yang tidak apa-apa malah sering putus asa?_

 _Aku tahu laki-laki itu mengidap penyakit Hepatitis yang bisa saja membuat pengidapnya meninggal dunia, yang bisa dengan cepat menular kepada orang terdekatnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa berjauhan dengan laki-laki itu._

 _Dia laki-laki yang kuat, yang tak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaannya, dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang penderitaan yang sedang dia hadapi. Tentang rasa sakit yang ditanggung oleh dirinya, dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa iba terhadap dirinya._

 _Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik kepada orang lain. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku juga sering kesal dengan dia, karena sifat_ _berlaga_ _tahu dan tidak mau mengalahnya._

 _Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa marah pada laki-laki tersebut._

 _Aku tahu kalau dia laki-laki yang selalu berusaha umtuk menghibur orang lain agar mereka selalu tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Padahal dirinya sendiri membutuhkan hiburan._

 _Terkadang hatiku terasa perih ketika teman laki-laki itu menghina atau mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutku agak menyinggung laki-laki itu, seperti,_ "Kenapa hari ini kau masuk sekolah? Padahal, aku senang kalau kau tidak datang."

 _Seandainya semua orang itu tahu_ _,_ _bahwa laki-laki itu menderita Hepatitis, mungkin mereka tidak akan berani menghina atau mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak pantas untuk dikatakan kepada laki-laki itu, walaupun hanya sekedar bercanda saja._

 _Mungkin laki-laki itu tidak marah, tapi hatiku yang terasa miris. Dia memang laki-laki yang kuat dan penyabar._

Hatiku ikut merasa teriris saat membacanya lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku memikirkannya. Memikirkan isi dokumen yang kudapat saat tak sengaja juga ikut tersalin ke dalam _flashdisk_ -ku. Siapa dan mengapa? Hal yang membuatku ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Ingin marah, tapi siapa yang harus dipersalahkan?

Gadis itu, aku hanya meminta film terbaru sebagai hiburanku darinya, tapi tanpa sengaja _file_ yang bahkan sahabatnya sendiri tidak boleh melihatnya ikut tersalin ke _flashdisk_ -ku. _File_ yang entah kenapa membuatku menyesal telah membacanya.

Siapa laki-laki itu, menjadi pertanyaanku. Siapa lagi yang dekat dengan gadis itu kalau bukan _dia_? Siapa satu-satunya sahabat laki-lakinya? Kalau bukan orang yang kusukai.

Orang yang begitu kuharap-harapkan sejak setahun lalu. Lelaki yang begitu sulit hilang dalam pikiranku juga disukai juga oleh gadis itu. Apa lagi, ketika aku tahu kalau dia mengidap penyakit yang... sulit untuk kujelaskan.

Kami, aku, gadis itu, dan _dia_ satu kelas setahun lalu. Saat kami menginjak kelas dua. Namun, aku berbeda kelas dengan mereka tahun ini, sehingga aku agak cemas akhir-akhir ini.

Terlebih lagi, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata gadis itu kepadaku.

" _Kau tahu, di kelas kita juga dulu ada yang mengidap Hepatitis. Hepatitis B_ _pula_ _."_

Tentu saja aku langsung _shock_ mendadak di tempat saat itu, tapi aku masih bisa menutupi keterkejutanku darinya. Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Di satu sisi, aku merasa bersalah dan ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, aku begitu takut jika gadis itu menyalahkanku dan tidak mau berteman lagi denganku. Jika aku tak melakukan apa pun sebelum Upacara Kelulusan nanti, aku pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi, tak hanya itu. Kembali sebuah pertanyaan hinggap di pikiranku. _Bukankah dia mengatakan, kalau dia menyukai Uchiha?_

* * *

 _ **Naruto disclaimer Kishimoto Masashi**_

.

 **Fall in Confusion**

 **Jatuh dalam Kebingungan**

.

 **Genre: Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warning:** **Alternative Universe** , **Typo** , **O** **o** **C, and other.**

 **One-Shoot**

.

 **Fanfic ini bukan berarti saya adalah Anti NaruHina.**

 **Penggunaan sifat yang saya pakai kebanyakan berbeda dari yang aslinya.**

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

 _Enjoy Read!_

* * *

Surai panjang keunguan yang terurai itu bergerak mengikuti kepala pemiliknya. Hinata, gadis itu sedang mengelap kacamatanya. Hari ini, ia akan menggunakan kacamata baru. Bukan berarti bahwa ia baru pertama kali memakai kacamata, hanya saja kacamata lamanya sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai olehnya lagi.

Ia mengangkat kacamatanya, memastikan tak ada noda yang tertempel di kacamata barunya. Ia kemudian menyelipkan tangkai kacamata ke balik daun telinganya. Rasa pusing yang kembali muncul membuatnya mengedipkan matanya sesaat.

Hinata menatap ke sampingnya, tepat ke cermin oval besar yang tepinya terukir ornamen bunga yang indah. Tangannya terulur mengambil ikat rambut biru muda miliknya, warna yang paling disukainya. Ia mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda rendah.

"Kakak, sudah belum? Ayah sudah menunggu di bawah. Cepatlah."

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata menoleh. "Ya! Tunggu sebentar, Hanabi! Kakak segera turun!" sahutnya cepat. Mengambil tas dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki Hinata terdengar di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu. Memang, jam seperti saat Hinata biasa datang ini selalu sepi. Dimana ia datang lebih awal, bahkan jumlah murid yang datang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Apa tujuannya? Bukan sebagai bentuk tanda kerajinan, namun Hinata menganggap semua hal yang belum sempat dilakukannya bisa dilakukan satu setengah jam sebelum sekolah dimulai. Misalkan, ia lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah, maka ia akan mengerjakannya. Atau ada hal lain yang terlupakan olehnya.

Kata temannya, jika datang pagi itu, membuat jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah bisa dilakukan dengan leluasa. Udara yang masih begitu sejuk, suasana damai tanpa kebisingan, dan pepohonan yang rindang begitu sedap dipandang.

Tetapi, itu pendapat temannya. Meskipun sebagian memang benar, tapi baginya datang pagi adalah surga dunia yang tiada tara. Ketidakmungkinan bisa menjadi mungkin, dan mungkin bisa menjadi tidak. Contohnya saja, pagi ini Hinata mendapati suara tawa obrolan seseorang, tidak, beberapa orang dari belokan koridor lain di depannya.

Ia berjalan pelan sambil menenteng tasnya yang berat. Suara-suara itu bukan suara hantu, jelas-jelas ia melihat para murid laki-laki yang tertawa dan menyela saat mengobrol. Para murid yang dicap nakal di sekolahnya, bukan nakal dalam artian berandal, tetapi nakal yang sebenarnya, namun lumayan tampan, berkumpul seperti kebiasaan mereka tiap paginya.

Begitu terdengar jelas suara langkah kaki Hinata yang menggema sampai tempat mereka. Salah satu pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap spontan menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tasnya erat.

"Hei, Kutu Buku! Kau datang cepat lagi, ya!"

"Mana, mana?"

Hinata tetap diam bergeming.

"Oh... Oi, Kutu Buku! Sekarang kau jadi Mata Empat, ya?"

"Oh, oh, aku tahu!" Perhatian teman-temannya beralih pada murid lelaki lain. "Dia Si Kutu Buku Mata Empat!" Kemudian, mereka tertawa.

"Benar-benar!"

Hinata tetap menunduk cemas. Tiba-tiba, seorang yang lain kembali memecah suasana.

"Kau terlihat semakin... menjengkelkan!" Dengan begitu, mereka kembali tertawa lebih keras.

Tetap saja, Hinata merasa kecewa dan ia melepaskan pelukan pada tasnya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukan seperti yang dikhayalkannya. Para murid itu sedari tadi tetap mengobrol tanpa sedikit pun menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Terkadang, Hinata juga ingin mendapatkan sedikit godaan atau ejekan dari para lelaki, seperti yang ada di dalam novel-novel. Benar kata orang, _sudah terlalu lama sendiri_.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Hinata kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Papan kecil yang tergantung di samping pintu menunjukkan angka '3-3'. Bukan, tapi menunjukkan kelas Hinata. Ia memasuki kelas itu dan menaruh tasnya di salah satu meja. Baris ketiga dari kanan dan baris kedua dari depan, titik pertemuan itulah tempat duduknya.

Selasa, hari kedua di minggu ini. Hari ini berarti bukan hari piketnya, jadi ia kembali berjalan keluar kelas. Melamun sambil berjalan bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan di koridor yang masih sepi. Saat kakinya hendak berbelok, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat surai pirang yang amat dikenalnya. Ia telah tiba, seperti biasanya.

Hinata berpikir sesaat, tak ada salahnya untuk jahil sekali-sekali. Langkah pelan menjinjitnya mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Sampai pada kelas dengan papan bertulis '3-6', gadis itu masuk ke kelas dengan tenang. Ia juga memasuki kelas itu tetap dengan sikap bersembunyinya. Senyum menyeringai dan kedua tangan terangkat ke depan mendekati tempat gadis yang duduk di depan itu.

Sedikit, sedikit lagi. Gadis itu akan terkejut setengah mati dan...

"Yahoo!" Gadis itu melakukan gerakan memutar cepat ke belakang dengan seruan kejutan singkatnya ke arah Hinata.

"Kyaaa!" Dan, ya... Pada akhirnya, Hinata sendiri yang jatuh terduduk sambil terkejut sepertiga mati. "Ino jahat!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Hihi... Siapa suruh iseng dengan orang lain?" Ino, nama yang diketahui milik gadis itu, berjalan mengambil penghapus papan tulis.

Hinata bangkit dari lantai dengan wajah memberengut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian belakang roknya. Lalu, tangannya menunjuk Ino yang sedang menghapus beberapa tulisan di papan tulis. "Kalau aku mati karena jantungku lepas, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuhantui!"

"Silakan saja." Ino tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku tidak takut kau akan mati dengan mudah. Kau, 'kan, _girl_ _-strong_."

"Sial," umpat Hinata kesal. Ia duduk di atas meja Ino.

"Kau yang meminta untuk merubah _mood_ -mu sendiri, sayang..." ucap Ino dengan suara manjanya. Ia menaruh penghapus itu kembali ke meja guru.

"Sial, sial, sial. Jangan menjadi seperti Karin, Ino," balas Hinata tajam.

Ino berbalik menatap Hinata, mengangkat bahunya. "Seorang gadis harus berkata yang lebih baik, Hinata."

Hinata menopang dagu dengan tangannya, ia sedang mencoba melamun. Daripada melanjutkan pembicaraan menjengkelkan yang merusak _mood_ -nya, lebih baik ia memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting. "Ino, kau tahu..."

"Aku tidak tahu, teman," sela Ino cepat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru.

"Ya, dengar dulu, sayang," bisik Hinata tajam lagi.

"Baiklah." Angguk Ino akhirnya.

Kemudian, Hinata menarik napasnya dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "Sakura sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dengan jelas dan kesadaran diri yang penuh. Dia bilang... ada, memang," ujar Hinata dengan nada sedih.

Ino bergeming.

"Ini membuatku semakin yakin, Ino. A-aku... aku benar-benar yakin kalau orang yang dimaksudnya itu _dia_ , benar-benar _dia_. Entah mengapa, aku mulai takut dengan sesuatu, dan-"

"Tunggu!" sela Ino lagi. "Maaf, Hinata. Tapi, aku masih bingung ke mana arah obrolan kita ini," Ino mengakui.

Hinata menghela napasnya berat. "Tentu saja, yang _itu_ , Ino."

" _Itu_? _Itu_ mana?"

"Yang _itu_...! _Itu_...!"

"Ya! _Itu_ , _itu_ mana?"

"Yang... yang... Argh!" Dengan kesal, Hinata mengacak-acak sendiri rambutnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau hanya mengatakan _itu_. _Itu_ mana, aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Ino malas.

"Maksudku... Oh, kau masih ingat _file_ itu? _File_ milik Sakura waktu itu?" tanya Hinata mencoba lagi.

"Yang..." Ino tampak berpikir. "Oh! Yang itu, ya! Bilang dari tadi, Hinata!" Ia kembali menemukan semangatnya, yang entah kenapa sudah ada di sebelah Hinata dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu main-main, tanpa sadar, dengan kuat.

"Ouch, ouch! Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Hinata sudah berbaring di atas meja Ino yang jatuh dengan begitu _kuat_.

"Oh? Hehe... Maaf, maaf."

"Sial. Ino Bodoh," umpat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Ayolah, sayang. Maafkan aku, ya? Ya, ya? Aku tidak sengaja tahu," mohon Ino dengan tatapan memelas, yang dibuat-buat pastinya.

"Hm." Hinata sedikit memasang gaya tidak terimanya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "Baiklah."

" _Okey_! Katakan padaku, apa selanjutnya?"

Lagi dan lagi, diawali dengan tarikan napas sebelum Hinata benar-benar memulainya. "Waktu itu, aku merasa sangat takut jika aku kehilangan _nya_ sewaktu-waktu nanti. Mungkin saja, bisa kapan saja. Bukan tentang _dia_ mendapatkan cinta lain, tapi kehilangan dalam artian sebenarnya. Kematian, tak ada yang tahu datangnya."

"Tanpa sadar, yah... Perasaanku yang sudah mulai menipis padanya malah bertambah, dan aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Oh, bukan, bukan. Suka, maksudku suka." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sesaat.

"Oh, begitu..." komentar Ino mengerti yang mendapat tatapan maut dari Hinata ' _aku tidak akan curhat padamu kalau tanggapannya hanya seperti itu, Bodoh_ '.

"Kau suka atau _suka_...? Hm, Hinata...?" goda Ino kemudian, sebelum ia kehabisan ide.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya suka, tahu. Siapa pun tahu kalau cinta itu adalah perasaan yang harus dibawa sampai mati," balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau gagal _move on_ , eh?"

"Tch," decih Hinata kesal. "Siapa yang bisa _move on_ kalau orang yang kau sukai setiap hari ada satu tempat denganmu!"

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana dengan hari minggu?" Ino masih memiliki ide.

"Sial. Itu tidak termasuk, sayang," balas Hinata lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Sai? Kau sudah _move on_ , belum? Pasti kau sangat merindukannya di luar sana."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku sudah tidak, Hinata. Tidak, dan tidak. Dia sudah lama pindah, tahu." Ino menyilangkan tanganya. "Jadi? Kau minta apa dariku setelah aku mendengar ceritamu?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

Hinata diam untuk sejenak. "Bukankah sebagai sahabat yang baik kau bisa memberiku saran atau semacamnya? Tentang bagaimana cara aku memberi tahu kesaksianku pada Sakura dan masalah perasaanku tentang _dia_."

"Begitu, ya? Menurutku, kau beri tahu saja secepatnya. Sakura itu baik, dia bukan orang pendendam. Di kelas dulu, 'kan, katanya dia satu-satunya yang hatinya tidak pernah digetarkan oleh cinta. Jadi, beri tahu atau kau menyesal," saran Ino. "Dan... Tentang si _dia_. Bukankah Temari sudah menawarkan untuk katakan yang sebenarnya saja sejak dulu? Atau kau juga bisa cari yang lain."

"Saran yang tidak dipikirkan dengan baik, tapi patut dicoba." Hinata mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Benar, 'kan! Eh, lagi pula, kau tidak ingat soal Shion?"

"Shion?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya, Shion! Katanya _dia_ masih suka dengan Shion, Hinata!" Tangan Ino menguncang-guncang bahu Hinata.

"Berhenti, berhenti, Bodoh. Aku tidak bisa berpikir." Hinata diam sesaat. "Shion itu baik. Kalau mengesalkan, memang benar. Untuk apa aku membencinya? Benci hanya karena dia disukai orang yang kusuka, hanya membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Wow... _G_ _irl_ _-strong_ memang punya pemikiran hebat," puji Ino dengan nada agak mengejek.

Hinata kembali memberengut mendapat ejekan itu. Saat ia hendak memasang gaya jual mahalnya lagi, suara orang-orang lain terdengar di dalam kelas itu. Hinata dan Ino sadar kalau mereka bukan hanya berdua lagi di dalam kelas. Jarum panjang yang sudah menunjuk angka tujuh di jam dinding meyakinkan mereka kalau sekolah mulai ramai di datangi para murid.

Ino kemudian menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari kelasnya. "Ayo kita ke depan saja. Kita menunggu Bus Sekolah Gratis lewat, 'kan?" sekilas ia berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata. "Lagi pula murid-murid lelaki yang baru datang itu rata-rata _o_ _taku_ mesum akut. Aku takut otakku dan kau tercemar."

Dalam hati, Hinata hanya berdecak pasrah. _Memang otak kita belum tercemar?_

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi begitu nyaring dalam gedung sekolah itu. Hinata mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Jarang sekali menemukan murid lain yang juga membawa bekal di dalam kelasnya.

Ia pun pergi ke kelas Ino. Sahabat pirang menyebalkannya itu masih ada di dalam kelas, Guru Asuma baru hendak pergi keluar kelas. Saat guru berjenggot itu keluar, Hinata segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Ya, tunggu, sayang!" sahutnya sambil merapikan buku di mejanya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Hinata masih melambaikan tangannya. "Aku menunggumu, Bodoh."

* * *

Hinata berjalan mengarahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di dalam kantin. Saat ia berhasil mendapatkannya, tangannya bergerak menunjuk tempat duduk itu. "Ino, kita duduk di sana, ya. Aku tunggu. Cepat sedikit."

"Ya, ya, Hinata," jawab Ino sembari menunggu pesanannya.

Hinata berjalan melewati tempat-tempat yang sudah terisi. Tidak begitu jauh dari _stand_ , tapi hanya ada satu bangku yang kosong. Sepertinya, ia harus menjaga tempat di sebelahnya.

Ia duduk dan membuka kain pembungkus bekalnya. Hari ini dia membawa _bento_ yang ia masak segenap hatinya. Sebenarnya, ia mau saja jajan di kantin seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tapi apa mau dikata kalau seorang ayah seperti ayahnya perhitungan pada pengeluaran.

Kata ayahnya, uang saku harus digunakan sebaik-baik mungkin. Hasilnya, uang saku itu hanya diberikan per bulan tanpa penambahan atau pengurangan setiap bulannya. Jadilah Hinata menghemat dengan cara membawa bekal, kalau ada apa-apa nanti, ia bisa menggunakan uang sakunya. Berbekal bakat memasaknya itulah Hinata tidak perlu pusing memikirkan soal masalah makannya.

"Hei, kau tahu, Senior Gaara berpacaran dengan Matsuri?" Seorang gadis di depannya, yang sepertinya adik kelas, membicarakan sesuatu dengan temannya.

"Oh, oh, benarkah? Matsuri yang _tengik_ itu? Aku tidak percaya."

"Ah, kau, ini. Aku punya sumber yang akurat, tahu. Senior Gaara yang sangat tampan itu benar-benar menyatakan cintanya pada Matsuri."

Hinata berdecak pelan. Dasar, gadis-gadis di depannya memang tidak tahu diri. Memakai gelang mencolok, rambut yang di cat, sepertinya, dan gaya sombong yang menjengkelkan. _Menggosip._ Seperti ibu-ibu yang berkumpul di pinggir jalan. _Hei, memangnya kau dengan teman-temanmu tidak seperti itu juga?_ Suara lain membalas Hinata. Ia pun mulai memakan _bento_ -nya.

Suara gebrakan tiba-tiba terdengar di meja Hinata. Salah satu junior di depannya yang terlihat tidak terima itu berdiri menatap Hinata kesal. "Hei, Sialan! Hentikan decakan mengesalkanmu itu, Bodoh!"

Spontan Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, padahal ia baru memulai dengan satu suapan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, enyahlah dari hadapan kami, Tengik," Seorang gadis lain yang masih duduk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan begitu tajam.

"Empat Mata Sialan! Untuk apa kau menatap kami dengan pelototan jelekmu itu, huh! Kau pikir kau itu siapa!?" teriak gadis yang berdiri itu. Tak peduli dengan suasana kantin yang teralihkan sepenuhnya pada mereka.

Hinata menggeram kesal, seenaknya saja dua orang ini mengusirnya, pakai mengatakan dirinya siapa lagi. Dengan amarah yang membuncah, Hinata ikut berdiri sambil menarik kerah baju gadis itu. "Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau kalian tidak suka, kalian yang seharusnya pergi. Kalau perlu, jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi," balasnya dengan nada lebih tajam.

Kedua gadis itu menegang mendengar marga Hinata. Mereka cari mati kalau berhadapan dengannya. Apa lagi menyadari pin yang bertuliskan angka '3' di baju Hinata.

"Maaf, Senior... Ka-kami tidak tahu..." cicit gadis yang ditarik kerahnya itu ketakutan.

"Ya, maaf..." Timpal gadis lainnya.

Hinata menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sayangnya, pikirannya hancur ketika mendengar suara...

"Lihat, lihat. Bahkan _paparazzi_ sekolah memotret kencan mereka...!" ucap salah satu gadis itu heboh menatap layar ponsel temannya.

Tetap saja, juniornya yang berada di depannya tak melakukan itu. Mereka tak akan tahu siapa Hinata. Hidup itu bukan di dunia novel, tapi di kehidupan nyata. Ia kembali berpikir sambil menyuap demi suap _bento_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Gaara, salah satu anggota dewan murid di sekolahnya. Pemuda yang dipuja-puja oleh banyak gadis. Ia saudara Temari dan Kankuro. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa seangkatan dengan kakak tertuanya, pemuda itu telah mendapatkan dua kali kelas akselerasi.

Sulit membuat Hinata yakin kalau ia salah satu pemuda tampan di sekolah, karena yang diketahuinya, Gaara adalah sosok boneka pasir pembunuh. Lewat tatapan kantung matanya.

Kalau Matsuri yang mereka bicarakan disebut ' _tengik_ ', bukankah itu terdengar seperti ' _Pangeran yang telah menemukan Cinderella-nya_ '? Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam pikirannya. Kehidupan di dalam dongeng bahkan ada di dunia nyata. Dunia begitu indah.

"...gila. Hei, Gila. Oi, Hinata Gila!" teriak Ino tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Apa?" Tatap Hinata balik dengan tajam. _Gila apanya?_

" _You_ tersenyum sendiri, dan _you_ tidak mendengar _I_. Jadi, _I_ memanggil _you_ dengan kata ' _crazy_ '. _Understand_?" ucap Ino menekankan setiap suku katanya.

"Apa lagi itu?" komentar Hinata. Kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. "Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ' _lovely_ ', Ino."

"A-apa!? Hinata! Oh, otakmu sudah ke mana!?"

* * *

Hinata tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca secarik surat yang ia temukan di dalam lokernya. Rasa senang yang berbeda dari saat ia berimajinasi. Bahkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan. Saat ia melipat kertas itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan menujunya.

"Hinata! Kita akhirnya bertemu!" Suara itu. Gadis berambut merah mencolok yang juga memakai kacamata.

Dari teriakan heboh itu, sudah ditebak siapa orangnya. "Karin," gumam Hinata memperhatikan Karin dari kejauhan.

Karin berlari ke arah Hinata, ia memegang kedua pundak Hinata kemudian. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Karin bertanya pada Hinata, "Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang...?" Dengan nada dibuat-dibuat pada kata 'sayang'.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya malas melihat sahabat merahnya satu ini. Tanpa basi-basi dan _to the point_. "Kau pulang bersamaku, ya?"

"Maaf." Karin memiringkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku ada kerja kelompok, Hinata."

Setelah pernyataan itu sukses membuat Hinata diam, Karin pergi melanjutkan langkahnya sambil berlambai ria pada Hinata dan berteriak-teriak kesenangan di dalam koridor. Bagi Hinata, sangat sulit sekali untuk mendapat teman untuk pulang hari ini. Siapa lagi yang memiliki rute searah yang sama dengannya?

Kemudian, Hinata mengunci lokernya sambil mendesah malas. Tadi, Ino sudah dijemput oleh ayahnya terlebih dulu. Katanya, ada acara keluarga.

Temari juga ikut pulang duluan dan Karin ada kerja kelompok. Jadilah ia sendirian. Bus Sekolah Gratis pun sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasanya ia ingin menhancurkan loker di depannya sekarang.

Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa ada yang menabraknya dari belakang. Ia mengusap punggungnya sambil meringis, mendapati bola basket yang terjatuh di sebelahnya. _Orang gila mana yang main bola basket diluar tempat?_

"Maaf! Oh, siapa kau?" Suara berat seorang pemuda terdengar mengarah pada Hinata.

Kepala Hinata menoleh. _Oh, Inuzuka Kiba._ Pantas, memang pantas. "Hyuuga," jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, ya, Hyuuga! Shino yang mendorongku tadi. Maaf, ya!" Kiba mengambil bola basket yang terjatuh di lantai itu. Ia kemudian memanggil temannya sampai melambai dan berlari ke arah lain. "Ayo, Shino!"

Hinata memperhatikan Shino, pemuda dengan jaket musim dinginnya, dengan seksama. Pemuda itu tampak tenang mengikuti arah lari Kiba sambil menjejalkan kedua tangan di sakunya.

Pemuda yang aneh. Hinata sedikit heran, kenapa di musim gugur ada lelaki yang memakai dua lapis jaket musim dingin dan kacamata hitam. Dimatanya, sekilas Shino seperti mafia luar negeri atau mata-mata handal dengan segala keahliannya.

Ah, bagus. Ia memiliki ide untuk membuat cerita barunya.

Mereka berdua adalah teman sekelasnya tahun ini. Baru pertama kali Hinata sekelas dengan mereka, tapi katanya mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Apa lagi status mereka sebagai anak nakal yang suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah. Kalau Kiba, Hinata yakin. Kalau Shino? Untuk yang ini Hinata meragukannya.

Di sela-selanya mengusap dagu sambil berpikir, ia mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"Berhenti, Bodoh! Aku hampir mau jatuh!" Suara yang dikenalnya, teriakan nyaring itu.

"Ya, Sakura- _chan_! Aku akan tunggu! 'Kan, bagus kalau kau jatuh, aku bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah." Kali ini, Hinata menegang mendengar suaranya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Itu namanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat, amat, amat, amat tinggi. Hinata berjalan mengikuti asal suara itu dari belakang. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena kebetulan, ia belum melihat _nya_ hari ini.

Rintik-rintik air hujan tampak di kaca jendela-jendela yang dilewatinya. Hinata sedikit memperlambat langkahnya menoleh sejenak ke jendela. Gerimis, tak lama lagi akan datang hujan. Ia sedikit khawatir memikirkan caranya untuk pulang nanti. _Gawat, aku lupa bawa payung._

"Ayolah, _dattebayo_! Kau bersamaku saja!"

Kembali mempercepat langkahnya, ia mengintip di balik dinding apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura, gadis yang memiliki rambut berpotongan pendek dan poni yang dijepit di sebelah kiri dahinya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini, wajah Hinata sedikit memerah melihat _nya_. "Nanti kau kehujanan kalau aku tinggal. Lagi pula, kau nanti dimarahi dengan hantu sekolah baru tahu, _ttebayo_."

Sakura memukul pundak Naruto kuat.

"Aduh, aduh... Aku, 'kan, hanya bercanda, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Bercandamu buruk, Naruto!"

Hinata tetap diam memperhatikan mereka berdua. Naruto, pemuda yang disukai Hinata itu membuka payung berwarna biru langit miliknya. Pas, untuk dua orang.

"Bagaimana? Tinggal atau ikut?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang yang mana yang harus ia pilih. "Baiklah, ikut," jawabnya kemudian, membuat Naruto bersorak gembira.

Mereka berdua mulai menembus hujan deras di luar. Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh. Dan pada akhirnya, tangan mereka bertautan dengan tenang.

Hinata menyandarkan badannya ke dinding, ia menjatuhkan kertas di tangannya. Ia menekan dadanya gelisah. Apa yang terjadi? Sebuah rasa sakit membuat secercah harapan telah sirna dari benaknya. Sakura dan Naruto. Apa sampai sekarang mereka masih bisa disebut sebagai sahabat? Begitu banyakkah yang dilewatinya, sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi?

Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Kacamatanya terasa buram, tertutupi oleh air mata. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis. Bahkan, saat sahabatnya bertengkar hebat, ia tak menangis sama sekali. Kenapa soal ini ia harus menangis?

Hinata tak ingin ada orang melihatnya menangis. Ia jongkok dan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil terisak. Suara yang begitu menyayat.

Disampingnya, surat yang sudah terlipat dua itu terbuka di lantai.

* * *

 _Untuk Hinata-_ chan _,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau tambah, cantik, pintar, rajin, sehat, dan_ other more _yang tidak aku ketahui._

 _Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berbeda kelas tahun ini. Kau adalah temanku yang paling_ the best _untuk urusan_ world writing _. Semoga kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu nantinya menjadi seorang novelis! Aku menunggu kelanjutkan fiksimu dari sebuah situs. Itu keren!_

 _Oh, ya. Mereka bilang di tahun lembar baru kau harus bisa meraih cintamu! Semoga status_ single _-mu bisa berubah..._

 _Aku juga berharap kita bisa masuk Universitas yang sama tahun depan._

 _Teman tercintamu,_

 _Sakura_

Note _: Padahal, aku sendiri sedang berusaha mencari dambaan hati (ceritanya sedih, hehe)._

* * *

Jawabannya, ya. Karena ia sudah terlanjur _percaya_.

* * *

 **It's my true story,**

 **But most of it's my fiction.**

 **.**

 _ **Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto!**_

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2015**


End file.
